Issei DXD: Revenge
by Ali Raza
Summary: Issei parents are killed by a devil and he has sworn to avenge them now he is on the search for the devil. OP Issei. Smart Issei. read to find out more because i suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys this is my second story that I have been told you guys about so in this story Issei will still be OP because I'm an OP Character Fan and the element from Naruto is that Kurama is a sacred gear so he and Ddraig will share the same host. Now let's get started. Also there will be characters from other animes**

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD or any other anime or manga.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 **(Kurama Speaking)**

 **Issei DXD: Revenge**

 **Chapter one**

The beginning

*Kyoto*

A seven year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes was on a vacation with his parents and was walking back to their hotel.

"Are you having fun Issei" asked father who also had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes dad it was so much fun" said Issei energetically while lifting his toy.

"Now, now Issei don't get too excited" said Issei mother who also had brown hair and brown eyes.

They were talking happily to each other when a came in front of them.

"Hello there sorry to disturb you but I need your son to come with me" said the man who had black hair and blue eyes.

"Why do you need my son?" asked Issei's father while his wife held Issei behind her.

"Well he has something that may become a threat to us so we need to eliminate him" said the man making Issei's father even more angry.

"You think I will hand over my son then you are mistaken" said Issei's father as he tried to punch the man but the man easily caught his hand.

"I wanted to avoid unwanted killing but" said the man as he cut his head off with his hand and licked the blood.

"Yum yum a very nice flavor how will you taste" said the man laughing and turning towards Issei's mother who was frightened at the sight.

She tried to run away with Issei but the man caught her by her hair and threw her to a wall.

"Leave mama alone" said Issei crying over her mother's collapsed body.

"I tried to do it in a peaceful way but your parents didn't listen" said the man as he shoot a demonic attack and killing Issei's mother.

"Now it's your turn boy" said the man walking toward him who was crying and trying to wake his mother up.

"Why did you do it?" asked Issei his voice low and full of hatred but enough to make the man hear him.

"I told you didn't I you were a threat so I was assigned to kill you" said the man approaching Issei.

"How can I be a threat to you I never done anything to you" said Issei in a tone full of hatred.

"Since you are going to die let me tell you" the man said as he stopped and explained "Well you see you have something called a sacred gear and it will become a problem to our kind so my master sent me to eliminate you and the rest is history" said man as he burst into laughter.

"I'm going to kill you" said Issei with his voice filled with hatred.

"Oh is that so but how are you going to do that" said the man mockingly.

'He is right how I'm going to do it I don't have power nor I'm strong then how' thought Issei.

 **(Hey kid If you want to live then I can help you) said a deep and threatening voice in side Issei's head.**

"Who are you? And how come I can hear you in my head" said Issei as he looked around when the man saw this he stopped and stared at Issei in confusion.

 **(Now is not the time for question's tell me do you want to live or not) said the voice.**

"I want to live and get my revenge" said Issei with complete hatred.

 **(That's the spirit but in your current state you won't be able to do anything) said the voice.**

"Then what do I need to do?" asked Issei.

 **(Let me control your body for a moment and I will kill him for you and luckily he's not strong) said the voice.**

"Okay" said Issei as his consciousness faded and he collapsed on his knees with his head hanging down.

"Hey boy did you fainted due to fear" asked the man mockingly as he started to approach Issei ready to kill him.

 **(You have made a poor mistake trying to attack my host and awakening me from my slumber now prepare to die) said the voice out loud as it released its aura frightening the man.**

Issei stood up looked at the man with a smirk. The man could clearly see that Issei's eyes have completely turned red and have slit pupils and a golden aura surrounding him he also had a long yellow jacket. (AN: Think of naruto in Kurama mode but with only his jacket)

"What are you?" asked the man unable to move.

 **(The name is Kurama remember it in your afterlife) said Kurama as it raised its hand and unleashed a destructive beam and completely vaporized the man only a red chess piece remain.**

 **(Okay kid now that's done why don't you come out) said Kurama as he jacket disappear and Issei regained his body back.**

As soon as Issei regained his body he collapsed and was unable to move while his body was hurting like bitch.

"What happened to me?" asked Issei.

 **(Well because my power was too strong for your body to handle hence its like this) said Kurama explaining to condition.**

 **{Hey would you shut up I'm trying to sleep here} said another voice inside Issei's mind which sounded irritated.**

"Now who are you?" asked Issei lying on the ground completely confused.

 **(Yes I would also like to know) said Kurama also wanting to know about his roomate.**

 **{You haven't heard of me I'm the red dragon emperor Ddraig} said Ddraig introducing himself with pride.**

 **(Ohh…. Never heard of you) said Kurama. (When were you sealed because during my time I never heard of anyone named Ddraig) added Kurama eager to know about new creatures.**

 **{Huh I was sealed during the Great War when all three factions fought} replied Ddraig as if the most obvious thing in the world.**

 **(Three faction? There were only two of them the Angels and Fallen. Well fallen were a little low in number. Which is the third one?) asked Kurama with curiosity completely visible in his voice.**

 **{The Devils which were founded by Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus} replied Ddraig explaining the formation of devil factions.**

 **(Oh Lucifer and the other's mentioned were the ones that helped sealed me good times their leader almost died so they used cheap tricks. Ah….. Good times) said Kurama while laughing at the memory.**

 **(You should seen their faces at that time they were hilarious hahahahahaaha) said Kurama laughing loudly inside Issei's head.**

"Sorry to interrupt you but can you do something about me I mean I can't stay here more like him might come" asked Issei getting irritated at being ignored he never liked being ignored.

 **(Well we need your body to automatically regain its strength) said Kurama.**

 **{I can do something about that I can teleport you anywhere but only once so think of a place} said Ddraig as he told them which confused Issei but did as he was told.**

Issei thought of his home back in Kouh and soon a light enveloped around him and he disappeared.

*Kouh*

Issei arrived inside his house and fell on the floor. Suddenly Issei remembered something.

"Guys what will happen to my parents?" asked Issei as tears filled his eyes and started going down his face then to the floor.

 **(Nothing can be done now other than train you and try to find who that guy was and who sent him) said Kurama feeling pity for the small boy.**

 **{He was a devil and I can identify the piece if I sense it again} said Ddraig rising the spirits of the boy who just lost his parents.**

"So what do I need to do in order to kill the one who ordered **him**?" asked Issei with hatred at the word him which both beings could sense.

 **(Like I said you need to train) said Kurama reminding him about earlier.**

 **{And we will help you in that} said Ddraig to which Kurama nodded his head in agreement.**

"Okay then when do we start?" asked Issei as he slowly crawled up inside his bedroom.

 **(We will start tomorrow morning) said Kurama.**

 **{And it's going to be hell for you so be prepared} said Ddraig.**

"I'll do anything to get my revenge" said Issei with determination and rage.

 **(Well said kid) said Kurama satisfied with his hosts answer and determination.**

 **{I like you partner} said Ddraig.**

So Issei went to sleep inside his dream he saw two giant figures of a fox and dragon.

"So this is how you two look" said Issei looking at them.

 **(Yes I'm Kurama the nine tailed fox) said Kurama. He was a giant fox with orange fur red eyes and nine tails on his back.**

 **{And I'm Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor} said Ddraig. He was a large western dragon with red scales golden spikes and emerald green eyes.**

"I'm Issei I hope we can get along" said Issei with a smile.

-Time skip 10 years-

Now we see Issei walking toward his school Kouh Academy. Now he was standing at six feet one inch tall with same brown hair with a few bangs on crimson and brown eyes with shades of emerald and a body that every guy would die for.

 **(Starting a new school life Issei?) Asked Kurama.**

"Yeah education is also important you know?" replied Issei inside his mind to one of his partners and trainer.

 **{Well said partner now remember what the previous hosts taught you} said Ddraig reminding him about different things.**

"Don't worry I remember" Issei said as he entered his school and sensed something.

"Guys do you sense it to?" asked Issei as he again started to walk slowly.

 **(Yes these are certainly devils) said Kurama.**

 **{Well most of them are low class while two are high class in other words pure blooded devils} said Ddraig explaining the situation.**

"Okay I'll keep that mind now you two sleep so they don't sense you" said Issei as they both went to sleep and everyone noticed Issei.

Issei looked around a saw the male population was less compared to female.

 **(There are many beauties here) complimented Kurama.**

 **{I'll say} added Ddraig.**

'Could you stop being perverts' said Issei inside his head.

 **{What's wrong with admiring the girls} said Ddraig with Kurama nodding.**

"As I said go to sleep!" Issei yelled inside him head to which did as they were told.

Issei went to a girl with brown hair tied into a pony tail with a red ribbon.

"Hello my name is Issei I'm new here and I was wondering if you could direct me to the factuality office" said Issei politely with a smile which made the girl blush.

"Y-yeah sure" said the brown haired girl as she told him the way.

"Thank you. Miss….." asked Issei.

"My name is Murayama, nice to meet you" said now known as Murayama.

"Likewise now see you around" said Issei walking toward the school.

"Who was that?" asked a pink haired girl who came from behind.

"Oh Katase! he just a new student asking for the directions" said Murayama explaining the situation to her best friend.

"He sure was cute" said Katase as Murayama blushed.

"Come on let's go or we will be late for class" said Murayama walking towards the school building.

With Issei

Issei got his got the information for his class and went to his class where his teacher told him to wait until he is called inside.

"Okay class be silent because we have a new student with us today" said the teacher while the girls were hoping that it should be a handsome boy and the boy were praying that it would be a cute girl.

"You may come in now" said the teacher as Issei opened the door and walked inside.

Issei stopped near the teacher and turned towards everyone.

"Now introduce yourself" said the teacher to which Issei nodded.

"Hello everyone my name is Issei Hyoudou and please call me Issei. I'm seventeen years old and my favorite sport is soccer. I hope we can get along" Issei finished with a smile to which all the girls squealed.

"Now does anyone have any questions for Hyoudou" said the teacher as every student raised his hand.

The teacher pointed at the bald headed student who stood up.

"Are you interested in peeping?" asked the boy with a perverted smile while all the girls glared at him as trying to burn him alive.

"I can assure you I have no such intention" said Issei in a polite tone much to happiness of girl and disappointment of the boy.

Then teacher pointed at Katase who stood up.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Katase as every girl paid special intension to his answer.

"No currently I don't" said Issei rubbing the back of his neck to which every girl's eyes filled with hope.

'Now I have chance with him' this thought was inside every girls mind.

"Okay that enough! Mr. Hyoudou you can sit over there" said teacher as he pointed to the seat near the window.

Issei listened to all the classes and answered all the questions now it was brake and Issei was sitting under the tree and was eating lunch when he saw four girl's walking together talking to each other.

First one had shoulder length with a bob cut black hair and violate eyes and was wearing glasses.

Second one also had black hair which reached all the way to her back and brown eyes and was also wearing glasses.

Next to them were also two girls. One had crimson red hair and blue/green eyes and the last one had jet black hair tied into a pony tail which reached all the way to her back and violate eyes. Issei knew they were devils.

Issei just glanced at them and went back to eating his lunch thinking what to do.

 **{Partner what are you thinking?} asked Ddraig.**

'A way to kill them' said Issei inside his thoughts as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 **(Come on kid didn't we told you that not all of them are bad) said Kurama.**

'I know and go back to sleep or they might sense you' said Issei with a sigh as he finished his lunch and went to his class.

-Line break-

*ORC*

"Akeno who was that boy that we saw eating earlier?" asked the crimson haired girl as she was sitting on his desk filling some papers.

"I believe his name is Issei and he is a second year student" said the black haired girl now known as Akeno. "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"I think he has a sacred gear which could help me" she replied shocking the black haired girl.

"Well I think he's cute" said Akeno seductively.

"Control yourself Akeno" said Rias with slight anger and annoyance at her best friends and servants behavior.

"My, my Rias are you jealous" asked Akeno to now known as Rias to which her face turned red in embarrassment.

"N-No I'm not" said Rias blushing and shouting. "Also get Koneko to follow him" said Rias as she composed herself and issued and order.

"As you wish" said Akeno as she went out of the room and proceeding to fill the order given to her by her master.

'I want him' thought Rias.

With Issei

After school he was walking home when he sensed someone following him or rather two someone's.

'You guys sense them as well?' asked Issei inside his thoughts.

 **{Yes a Fallen and a Devil} said Ddraig.**

 **(Also the devil is from your school) informed Kurama.**

'Okay let's see what they want' said Issei as he got on a bridge. He was walking when he heard someone calling him.

"Please wait" said a girl from behind. When Issei turned around and looked at her she was girl with same age as him wearing a uniform from another school which had "P" embroidered on it. She had violet eyes and long black hair hat go down to her back.

"How can I help you?" asked Issei looking at her who was looking down with her cheeks slightly red. 'A fallen' thought Issei in amusement.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou from Kouh Academy?" she asked with a blush which Issei knew was an act so he decided to play along to see how it goes.

"Yes that's me" said Issei with a smile also acting like an actor which was enough to convince the fallen not to get suspicious.

"That's great I was wandering that would you go out with me" she said with a fake blush on her face which didn't fooled him.

'So that's her plan huh and I here I thought Azazel was going to tell them about me' thought Issei as he sighed inside his head at the fallen angels leader.

"Sure I'd love to" said Issei which made her face brighten up which Issei could tell that she was still acting.

"Then I'll see you on Sunday at the mall" said the girl as she started to walk away leaving Issei behind.

"Wait you haven't told me your name yet" shouted Issei from behind her to which she turned around and looked at him.

"It's Yuuma" said now known as Yuuma as she ran away leaving an very amused Issei on the bridge.

 **(Are you really gonna go to that date?) asked Kurama inside his thought eager to know.**

'Nah I'm going to take it easy at home' said Issei with a grin on his face as he started to walk again.

 **{Now what are you going to do about the devil} asked Ddraig with an amused tone.**

'I'm going to invite her inside the house' said Issei as he approached the door and opened it and looked towards the direction of trash cans.

"Hey you if you want you can come inside to have something to drink" called out Issei but he got no response from her stalker.

"I know you are hiding behind the trash cans so why don't you come out" called out Issei again the trash cans shook and out came a small girl with white hair and cat like eyes.

"How did you know?" asked the girl with wide eyes which were demanding and explaination.

"About you?" asked Issei to which she nodded. "When you started following me in other words from school" said Issei shocking her that she was discovered from the start.

"So you want to come inside for a drink. I can tell it's really hard to follow someone" offered Issei politely.

"No I must be goi…" she was cut off by her stomach grumbling. Her face got completely red from embarrassment.

"Thought so now come in" said Issei as he walked inside leaving the door open. The girl kept standing outside.

"Aren't you going to come inside" said Issei poking his head out the door. The girl hesitated for a moment but went inside.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you name" said Issei turning towards the girl looking at her with a smile.

"Koneko" was all the girl said now known as Koneko looking down with a red face.

"Okay Koneko you can go and sit in the living room and relax while I get something to eat" said Issei to which she nodded and went inside while looking around.

'I hope I don't get arrested for bringing a little girl home' thought Issei as he closed the door.

Issei went up to his room to change. After changing he came down to kitchen and started preparing food.

After some time Koneko came to dining room with the smell of food and sat on the table. Issei setup plates and gave her food to eat they ate it in silence. After eating they were in the living room drinking tea.

"Now let's get down to business" said Issei as he put his cup down on the table and looked at her.

"…."Koneko remained silent and kept looking down.

"Why were you following me?" asked Issei politely looking at her not to make her uncomfortable.

"Order's" said Koneko in her normal tone still looking down.

"Who gave you order to follow me?" Issei asked another question.

"Secrete" said Koneko not wanting to reveal the identity of her master.

"I'll take it that it was the red haired girl" said Issei shocking her to which she looked at him with shock clearly visible on her face.

"How do y…" Koneko was cut off by Issei when he explained.

"How did I know. Simple you both have same energy signature" said Issei looking calm shocking her further but she eventually nodded her head.

"Thought so. Can you tell me what does she want with me?" asked Issei politely to which she shook her head meaning she dose not know to which Issei sigh.

After finishing her tea she got up went to the door to leave but was stopped at Issei's voice.

"Wait a minute" said Issei as he went after her and handed her a paper bag.

She looked inside and was shocked to see sweets inside it and lightly asked "Is this for me."

"Yeah" replied Issei with a smile to which she blushed and turned away.

"Thank you" she said with a small smile to which Issei also smiled and patted her head to which she made pur sound.

"Come back any time" said Issei to which she nodded and went away.

Issei sensed as she was gone and went to the living room to clean up.

 **(Hey kid why did you treat her like that) asked Kurama out loud clearly confused.**

 **{That is what I would like to know} added Ddraig equally confused.**

"You know I only hate the guy who killed my parents not all devils and this will give me a chance to get close to them and get some information" said Issei with a smirk.

"And I also have a soft spot for little girls" added Issei to which he could hear both of his partners laughing.

'Let the hunt begin' thought Issei with a smirk.

 **The End.**

 **Okay guys that the end of chapter one and I hope you guys like it.**

 **Also give me the name for Kurama sacred gear and ideas to help speed up the updates it really helps.**

 **Any way don't forget to review and PM me for suggestions.**

 **Bye now see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD or any other anime or manga.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 **(Kurama Speaking)**

 **Issei DXD: Revenge**

 **Chapter Two**

First meeting with the devils

*Unknown location*

A man in his early twenties with shoulder length crimson hair and blue green eyes was on his knees and looking at the bloodied bodies of his friends and family and a golden figure with crimson armor was coming towards him stepping on the bodies.

No matter what he does nothing worked his attacks were stooped like they were nothing and he had to watch all of them die because he couldn't do anything to help them.

Only thing he could do was cry and ask "Why are you doing this?"

The figure stopped in front of him and said "It happened because of you" and using its sword pierce his heart and killed him.

Blood came out of his mouth and when he was about to lose consciousness he got a glimpse of the figures face.

*Underworld*

The same man with crimson hair and blue green eyes got up from his bed breathing heavily and sweating which caused his silver haired wife to get up as well.

"What happened Sirzechs!?" asked the women in a worried tone. Why wouldn't she be worried it wasn't every day that he husband would wake up sweating and breathing heavily so she knew something must be up.

"Oh! Nothing Grayfia just had a nightmare so go back to sleep" said now known as Sirzechs as he laid back on the bed and Grayfia following him. But he just couldn't sleep the dream still terrified his very core.

'I don't like this feeling' thought Sirzechs as he remembered the figures face and how he killed every one of his family and his loved ones like they were mare insects which completely terrified him from his face.

*Kouh: Issei's house*

-Time skip morning-

Issei was sleeping soundly on his bed it was about 7:30 in the morning when the door to his room opened and in came a girl with long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured by with dark pink ribbons and emerald colored eyes wearing casual cloths.

"Master it's time to wake up" said the girl to the sleeping boy also gently shacking him because he had school today and he was also going to take them with him to school so she was slightly excited but those feelings didn't came out on her face.

"Oh..Huh! Ikaros you are back" said Issei as he sit up from his bed and looked at the girl in front of him while rubbing his eyes trying to get used to the sun light coming from windows inside the room.

"Yes me and Chaos just returned tomorrow night after you went to sleep" she told him as another small girl in a nun outfit with long blond hair came inside and stood next to Ikaros this small girl was Chaos who had a smile on her face.

"I'm back master!" announced Chaos as she was standing next to Ikaros while showing a smile to see her master.

"Did Azazel did anything weird to you two?" Issei asked the two girls because he knew how much of a pervert was he and he also knew he wouldn't dare to touch them because of himself but still just to make sure.

They both shook their heads to which he got his answer he got up patted both of their haids to which Chaos smiled which showed that enjoyed it while a Ikaros also enjoyed it but she could never show her feelings of happiness that much.

"Okay now you two go down at the breakfast table I will be right there after taking a shower" said Issei as he went to the bath room while the girls obeyed his orders and went down to their destination.

-With Issei-

'Well I'm getting the feeling that today is going to be fun' thought Issei and he was getting excited because mostly his feelings were never wrong and he knew that it was going to be related to the devil's in his school.

 **(You look in a good mood today kid) said Kurama while looking at the feelings of his host and partner because he was only this happy when something happened according to his plan.**

'Yeah I'm in a good mood because I think that the red haired devil will contact me today' replied Issei inside his mind with confidence.

 **{How come you think that it will be today?} asked Ddraig curiously that how can his host be so sure about the devils calling him.**

'You both know that there were two high class devils in the school right?' asked Issei to which he got the reply of **({Yes})**.

'Well only one of them had their servant followed me which means she must be desperate for something very important that is related to the devils in which I can help her in' explained Issei to which both of his partner's hum in understanding.

'Also devils don't have many children and many of them get engaged at the young age and considering her she must be a princess of some sort and so to round it all up she must be engaged to a person that she doesn't like and need me to help her get out of it using their rating game system' finished Issei as he finished wearing his uniform.

 **(You have on heck of a mind kid) complimented Kurama who was amazed at the brilliant mind of his host.**

 **{Man not even I could have noticed it that easily} said Ddraig equally amazed at his partner.**

'Come on guys you making me embraced' said Issei as he walked down the stairs were two people were waiting for him on the breakfast.

After finishing their breakfast all of them got up and all three of them left for school. Chaos changed transformed her cloths to fit.

When they reached the school gates everyone was looking at them with envy and jealously boys for a different reason and girls for a different.

Both of the girls paperwork was done so they could enter the school he and Ikaros were in the same class while Chaos was in the same class as Koneko.

After separating from Chaos Issei and Ikaros headed to their class. After entering the class Ikaros introduced herself to everyone in the class.

When asked where was she living she had told that she lived with Issei and everyone looked towards Issei.

"She is my cousin" Issei lied to which everyone looked relived well mostly girls that the King of Kouh was still on the market. While the boys were still envy's that he get to live with a pretty girl.

And the day went as usual as always and just as he expected in the lunch break a boy with blond hair grey eyes and a mole under his left eyes he was Kiba Yuuto also known as prince of Kouh academy came to his desk.

Issei could tell from his energy signature that he was also in the crimson haired girl's peerage. Which means that he was a devil and came to get him

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" asked the boy while smiling and looking at him to which also smiled but inside he was smirking wildly that his assumption was correct which he knew were correct by the way.

"Yes. And how can I help you?" asked Issei while acting he knew what the boy wanted from him but pretended to be dumb. 'Man I should an award for my acting' thought Issei.

"My name is Kiba and my club president would like to speak with you and Miss Ikaros that came with you today" said Kiba after introducing himself as he still had his signature smile on his face.

"Can you tell me what dose you club president wants from me?" asked Issei while he knew what she wanted but for sake of not getting more suspicious he asked this question.

"It's nothing too serious she only wanted speak with you" said Kiba reassuring him to which he gestured Ikaros to follow him. 'This guy I not as smart as Koneko told us' thought Kiba as he led them to the old school building.

-Time reverse: Morning-

*ORC*

Rias was looking outside from her club room window and looking at the students who were entering the school gates when she saw a familiar sight of Issei walking with two girls.

She felt something off from the girls while she can easily identify the different auras but she couldn't detect any sort of power coming from the girls as if they were not even living.

'Just who are you Issei' thought Rias as her interest in him increased even further. Now she really wanted to meet him and learn more about him.

"Kiba today you will get Issei and the girl with him to come here" ordered Rias to the blond hair teen who was sitting on the couch with Koneko who was eating candy that Issei gave her.

"And Koneko you will get the other girl" said Rias to which the white haired girl nodded and went back to continue devouring sweets.

'To able to detect Koneko so easily and even figure out that I'm her master he must be someone strong' thought Rias as she again looked outside the window thinking about other things.

When she was lost in her thoughts her best friend Sona and her queen Tsubaki came inside looking very serious.

"Rias we need to talk!" said Sona in a serious tone to which Rias sat down on the sofa and Sona sat opposite side to her. From her tone she needed to talk about something important.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Rias as she took a cup of tea from her queen who also gave tea to the two other people sitting opposite to her king.

"It's about the two students that arrived with Issei Hyoudou" said Sona as she put her cup down and looked at her best friend and rival.

"Yes I know what you mean I have called him and the both of the girls that came with him here during lunch break" Informed Rias to which Sona nodded and took another sip of her tea before opening her mouth.

"When he comes I also want to be here" said Sona as she finished her tea got up and left the room.

"Sigh….. Akeno please prepare your best snacks for our guest's" requested Rias to which her queen bowed with her signature smile and left the room to prepare.

'For now let's wait' thought Rias as she went back to her sightseeing.

-Normal Time-

With Issei

Issei and Ikaros was following the school's prince to see his master. They crossed many doors until they reached the old school building. From Kiba's posture he could tell that he was on his guard.

Issei decided to ignore it any continue to follow him in silence which scared Kiba a little that he isn't even a care a little that he is meeting two high class devils.

"So….." as Issei began to speak Kiba raised his guard which caused Issei to sweat drop at his actions.

"Clam down I won't do anything to you so rest assured" said Issei to which Kiba visibly relaxed and began walking again.

"As I was saying do you know what you King want from me?" asked Issei to the blond haired teen who was escorting him.

"I was only ordered to bring you here I don't know what her motives are in wanting meeting you" replied Kiba as they turned the last corner.

"Okay" after that they remained silent and arrived in front of the door which said occult research club. Kiba knocked on it when he got permission to enter so he and the two guests walked inside.

As Issei looked around and noticed Chaos was sitting with Koneko and eating sweets.

"Welcome Issei….." Issei ignored her and asked Chaos "Chaos you are here too?"

"Yes master I came here with my new friend" said Chaos refereeing to Koneko who was sitting next to her who was happy to see Issei. As for everyone else who looked at him with disgust.

Rias was slightly irritated from being ignored but let it pass this time and began to speak again.

"So you wanted to see me?" asked Issei as he sat beside Koneko who immediately sat on his lap surprising everyone and Chaos also joined her. Issei patted both of their heads to which both of them had their on reaction of being happy.

As for Ikaros she stood behind Issei just like both of the queens.

"Yes we wanted to ask you a few questions" said Rias telling him the purpose of him coming here. As Issei looked around and saw everyone had their guards up except Koneko who was sitting happily in his lap.

"By we mean you and student council president?" asked Issei because he didn't expect both of them would meet his on the same day and time.

"Yes as you already know that we are devils who are controlling the area so we need insure that that there is nobody suspicious residing here" said Sona in a serious tone as she fixed her glasses which reflected light.

"Okay then shoot me" said Issei as he was ready answer any question they would possibly ask.

"Okay then who are you?" asked Rias as she leaned forward.

"I'm Issei Hyoudou" said Issei as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Err…. Okay let me rephrase that. What are you Issei Hyoudou?" asked Rias slightly irritated for not getting her answers.

"I'm 70% dragon and 30% human so you can say I'm a hybrid also the wielder of two sacred gears" said Issei shocking everyone except three people you know how they are.

It wasn't every day that you get to meet a dragon with a sacred gear but he had two off them that was most shocking news to them.

"How can you be a dragon?" asked Sona recovering from her shock as everyone also regained their composer and focusing on his answer.

"Well I wasn't a dragon for most off my life I was born human but these sacred gears were too much for a human body so I turned my body to that of a dragon to regulate the power" said Issei shocking them again.

"How did you turned your body into a dragon?" asked Rias because you can't just change bodies to see if it fits your needs.

"Oh that I had Ddraig to do it" answered getting the same reaction again from the group which Issei was starting to find amusing and he was laughing inside his head.

Before they could ask anything Issei answered their question. "As for the sacred gear's…" as Issei said that everyone attention turned towards him.

"I have The Longinus Boosted Gear and another sacred gear called the Annulation Gear personally named by me" finished Issei as everyone stayed silence and absorbed all then information that was given to them.

"Okay then. Last question" said Sona summoning all her will power to not get shocked at the answer she was going to receive.

"How are these two? And are you a threat?" asked Sona motioning towards Chaos and Ikaros. Issei looked at them they nodded their heads and stepped forward to introduce themselves.

Ikaros stepped forward first. "My name is Ikaros. I'm a 1st Generation Battle class Angeloid type Alpha (α) created by my master" Ikaros finished as she went back to her original spot and Chaos stepped forward.

"I'm Chaos 2nd Generation Evolution Class Angeloid type Epsilon (ε) created by my master" as Chaos finished introducing her she also went back to her seat.

"And for you second question no I'm not a threat as long as I can live peacefully" finished Issei to which everyone guard lowered significantly because they didn't detect any lies in his words.

"Okay I'm surprised enough that I'm not going to ask anything else" said Sona as she leaned back on her sofa feeling mentally exhausted.

"I have one" said Akeno as she raised her hand.

"What is it?" asked Issei curious to what her question be he hoped that it wasn't a hard one.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Akeno with a teasing smirk to which Issei was taken aback by the question.

"Akeno control yourself!" said Rias almost yelling and glaring at her queen.

"Ohh come on now Rias you are also interested as I am" said Akeno smirking to which Rias face became red as her hair.

"Okay I will answer it" said Issei to which everyone looked at him mostly girls with hope.

"No I don't have a girlfriend" said Issei causing the girls to have a sigh of relief.

"Okay then Rias I will be going first since the break is almost over" said Sona getting up and leaving the club room.

"I think we will be going as well" said Issei as he got up much to disappointment of Koneko who didn't liked Issei leaving.

As Issei was about to leave he was called by Rias when he was about to close the door behind him.

"Wait Issei" Rias called out to which Issei popped his head inside.

"Yes?" asked Issei to why did she called him again she can't have any question now can she.

"Would you like join our club? I know Koneko would" said Rias offering him a chance to join her club.

"And you also" said Akeno getting a glare from her master and best friend.

"I'll be happy and are the girl's as well right?" asked Issei to which Rias nodded while smiling.

"Be here after school okay" said Rias to which Issei nodded closing the door behind him and had a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

'Made a contact now I just need to extract information out of them' thought Issei as he made his way back to class.

 **(Better not rush it kid or they might get suspicious of you) said Kurama inside Issei's head.**

'I know don't worry after ten years I will not fail to get my revenge' said Issei with fire burning in his eyes.

"Now let's go cause a slight uproar in the supernatural world today shall we" said Issei to which both of the girls nodded and they went their respective destination.

-Time skip: Night-

*Underworld*

Sirzechs and two other people were sitting inside an office and discussing on different matter's regarding devil society.

First was a man with same age as Sirzechs with green hair which were slicked back with a wearing a maou he was Ajuka Beelzebub.

Second was a woman with long black hair tired into twin tails and wearing a magical cloths her name was Serafall Leviathan.

While they were talking when a soldier came inside panting "Lord Lucifer there has been a terrible news" said the soldier while breathing.

"Is it related to my Sona or Rias?!" asked Serafall while looking at the soldier who shook his head in denial.

"Then I don't care" said Serafall looking uninterested on what soldier has to say.

"Tell me what happened?" asked Sirzechs he knew they won't inform us if there was anything they could handle.

"Sir the entire Shinto faction has been erased from the face of the earth" said the soldier shocking all three devil kings.

"What do you mean erased? Are you saying that all of them have been killed?" asked Ajuka still shocked at the news.

"Yes Sir but the area where they were residing has a large creator" replied the soldier again shocking them.

"This is certainly a bad news" said Sirzechs to which both of them nodded.

"Anything else?" asked Serafall who was drinking water from a glass while looking at the soldier.

"Yes but it's not confermed yet but they say only three people did this" said the soldier shocking them and Serafall chocked on her water.

"Cough, cough…. Only three! Are you serouse!" said Serafall with a look of total disbelief to which the soldier nodded.

"Is there any news on their appearance?" asked Ajuka to which the soldier looked at him while nodding.

"Yes but they were only able to get a slight glimpse of one person who was a golden figure with a clad crimson red armor" said the soldier shocking Sirzechs greatly he couldn't believe what he had heard so asked again.

"Could you repeat it" asked Sirzechs the soldier who repeated the appearance. Sirzechs face lost all its colors.

Ajuka who had seen this asked in a worried tone "Sirzechs what's wrong? You don't look so good."

"It's just that the characteristics that were described were the same as in my dream I had last night" said Sirzechs telling his best friend about his problem.

"What was that dream about?" asked Serafall tilting her head side to a side.

So Sirzechs explained the dream to them to which they silently listened.

"I think we shouldn't make this public yet" suggested Ajuka to which they both nodded.

"Well I think well be going we need to assign new guards" said Sirzechs while standing up along with Serafall and teleporting away.

-Scene break-

*Issei's house*

After he came back from his massacre he went to take a bath to refresh himself.

"Well I had fun today" said Issei as he was sitting on a sofa with Chaos who was watching TV while Ikaros was making dinner.

"Me too. Now what is the plan" asked Chaos.

"Now we will win the trust of Rias and Sona by doing them a few favors" said Issei explaining the next course of action.

 **{I won't be long now} said Ddraig inside Issei's head.**

'You know it and whoever it was won't survive' said Issei as he leaned back on the sofa.

"I'm getting excited" said Issei to nobody in particular.

'I will destroy anyone who stands in my way so better be ready devil' thought Issei with a dangerous look on his face.

 **The End.**

 **Okay guys that the end of chapter two and I hope you guys like it.**

 **Also give ideas to help speed up the updates it really helps.**

 **Any way don't forget to review and PM me for suggestions.**

 **Bye now see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that i wasn't able to reply the reviews and i hope you can forgive me so any ways lets get started.**

 **darth56: Thank you for your support and don't worry i will continue and i will try to live up to your expectations.**

 **Thedevilgamer: Thanks and yes it was them.**

 **Ash: thanks and count on it it will continue.**

 **6ixgodd: thank you for your support and don't worry i have given it a thought and i will use the type you have given me with credit.**

BANKAIZEN: thanks and please continue your support.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD or any other anime or manga.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 **(Kurama Speaking)**

 **Issei DXD: Revenge**

 **Chapter Three**

Gaining Trust

*Issei's house*

Issei was laying on his bed and thinking of a way to make the devils trust him more so he could use them.

As he was thinking an idea came to his mind that is how he would gain the trust of the devils.

While formulating the plan Issei grinned broadly.

 **(What is it kid you look happy) asked Kurama as he materialized behind Issei because he could read his feelings inside his mind and also he was usually this happy when he had come one step closer to finding his target.**

"Yup just finished a plan to gain the trust of these devils" said Issei with a big smirk to which Ddraig also came out he was also interested in the talk and the plan he had come up with.

 **{And what might that be partner} asked Ddraig with curiosity visible in his voice he knew that his host was brilliant at making plans to trick others into believing and completely trusting him so he wanted to know about the plan.**

"Allow to explain….." after that Issei explained his plan which he had just came up with which involved the devils and stray devils in this area which he could use it to his advantage on the situation.

"So how is it?" asked Issei to which both of his partners told their opinion because they were the most powerful beings to ever live so he thought they might suggest his something good.

 **(I think it's a good plan) said Kurama with a hint of amazement in his voice.**

 **{I agree a full proof plan} said Ddraig causing Issei to smile.**

"Well let's begin…. Chaos!" called out Issei to his one of best creations to which after a while Chaos came inside Issei room to know why she was summoned by her master.

"What is it master?" asked Chaos to which Issei opened his mouth to speak to give her an order.

"Locate any stray devils in the area and bring the report to me" ordered Issei causing Chaos to smile because she knew that her master/creator had something inside his mind which would prove helpful in locating that devil.

"As you wish master" after saying that she went out to complete her task.

After half an hour Chaos came back with her report.

"Master there is only one stray devil in the area with the name of Viser and is a low class devil" said Chaos to which Issei nodded and smirked because his plan was already setting itself in place.

"Chaos go and call Ikaros I have a task for both of you" said Issei to which she left and brought Ikaros with her who had the usual look on her face.

"You called master" said Ikaros as she bowed in her normal tone to Issei nodded.

"Ikaros I have a job for you two go and find an S class demon or a stray devil and put it where the stray devil Viser is" ordered Issei to which they both nodded and went to complete their task.

'Well let's wait for now' thought Issei as he lay down on his bed.

While he was laying on his bed a communication circle appeared to his ear and came the voice of a man.

" _Hello Issei you there?_ " asked the voice to which Issei sat up and answered.

"I'm here Azazel" answered Issei to which he could hear Azazel releasing a sigh of relief.

"So what's up?" asked Issei in joyful tone just like talking to a friend well they are friends to begin with.

" _What's up?! Issei how could you go and destroy an entire faction! Do you know what effects I has on the supernatural world_ " said Azazel yelling causing Issei's ear to feel like exploding.

"Hey I have sensitive ears you know….. And about Shinto well there was slight mistake" said Issei as he laughed like a little boy who broke something and trying to think of an excuse for it.

" _Care to explain what that mistake was_ " asked Azazel while trying to stay calm to which Issei sighed and begin explaining.

"Well I went there to only kill the leader but when I reached there they were in the middle of the party so….." said Issei as he stopped to take few mouthful of air.

" _So?_ " asked Issei eager to learn about what happened afterward as Issei heard that he opened his mouth to tell the rest of the story.

"So they attacked me and since they had seen my face so I had to kill them" said Issei finishing his story as he could hear Azazel sighing on the other side of the phone.

" _Well whatever can't change the past_ " said Azazel as he sighed again which was heard by Issei.

" _Also Issei who are Rias and Sona?_ " asked Azazel shocking Issei at how did he about the two devil from his school.

"Hey Azazel how did you know about the devils?" asked Issei curiously to which Azazel explained.

" _Why wouldn't I know them they are the sisters of two Devil Kings_ " said Azazel shocking Issei even more but it was replaced with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Is that so?" said Issei with a smirk at the new discovery about the devils.

" _Well I have to go now…. Be safe_ " said Azazel as the communication circle disappeared ending the call.

"Well this is getting interesting" thought Issei as he was satisfied with his plan.

-Time Skip: Next day-

*School: ORC*

Much to Issei's amusement the day had finally arrived he was told by Rias that they were going to hunt down a stray devil hiding in the warehouse.

"Should I go with you?" asked Issei to which Rias turned towards and shook her head.

"No need me and my peerage can handle it and also its devils problem" said Rias to which Issei nodded she smiled and went out of the club room.

Issei was delighted with the result as he was laughing inside his mind while a smirk was pasted on his face.

 **{Is your plan going well?} Asked Ddraig even though his host's plan was foolproof but he asked nonetheless.**

'Yup it won't be long now' replied Issei to Ddraig's question with an all knowing smile on his face.

 **(So kid who are you going to use while helping them?) Asked Kurama to which Issei begin thinking before replying.**

'Well I'm going to show them the power of Annulation Gear and show them the difference in power between them and me' said Issei with a smirk as he thinking of some devious things.

'Now let's wait for the right moment and be the hero who will save the two damsels in distress' thought Issei as he sat inside the clubroom.

Issei was alone there because he had Ikaros and Chaos monitor the fight and keep him updated.

With Rias

As they reached the warehouse Koneko kicked open the door destroying it in the process. The door fell and created a grand sound.

As they walked inside they didn't spot the stray devil which they were sent here to hunt down.

"I don't see anyone here" said Kiba as he looked around with a sword in his hand while being on guard to protect his king from any harm.

"I think it ran away and here I was thinking of playing with it for a bit fufufufu" said Akeno as she laughed at this Rias sighed and looked around while koneko was standing silent.

"Let's go look inside a bit deeper we might find something" said Rias to which all of them started walking while being on their guard.

As they walked further inside they smelled fresh blood and sound like someone was tearing meat apart.

After walking a while following the sound the saw a figure of a man eating a dead corpse of women which they were supposed to kill.

"Well I didn't think that I would get more fresh meat today" said the man as he turned towards them while laughing like a maniac and liking his bloodied lips and fingers.

"Who are you?!" asked Rias in demanding tone causing the man to laugh while holding his face.

"I'm known as Adrigori" said now known as Adrigori shocking the devils because they have heard this name before.

"As in Adrigori the S rank stray devil" said Rias causing the man to start laughing again.

"That's right so who would like to die first" said Adeigori as he prepared a demonic magical attack.

"Akeno contact Sona and tell her the situation we alone won't be able to handle him" said Rias as she got into her fighting stance and raised her aura.

"Yes at once" after saying that she made contact to Sona while others were busy fighting and holding the man off.

After she was done making a call she also joined the group to provide support to them.

"Sona said that she would be here at a moment" said Akeno to her king just nodded and send another ball of power of destruction at the man who easily dodged it.

The man kicked Koneko sending her flying towards the wall because he was also a rook so he had immense power and defense.

"Koneko! I will get you for this" said Kiba as he moved in high speed as he tried to hit Adrigori who just sidestepped and dodged the attack and punched Kiba in the face sending his crashing in the wall.

At the same moment a magical circle appeared and out came Sona accompanied by her entire peerage.

"Rias how is the situation?" asked Sona as he came next to her best friend and rival.

"Not good Kiba and Koneko are down and recovering while the stray devil is still unharmed" said Rias to which Sona fixed her glasses and ordered her peerage to setup a barrier and provide support to Rias and her peerage.

After some time has passed the situation on the devils side is not looking good Sona's pawn Saji is knocked out while her other peerage are almost out of stamina same goes for Rias.

Rias and Sona also had many scratches on them and their cloths are torn from some places.

From the roof window Chaos and Ikaros were watching the fight.

"I think we should now tell master" said Chaos to which Ikaros nodded and contacted Issei who upon hearing came to the place using a magical circle.

"So how is the battle looking?" asked Issei as he looked at Ikaros.

"The devils are losing and if nothing is done soon they will likely die" said Ikaros in her normal tone while looking at her master.

"Well both of you did good" said Issei as he pated their heads to which Chaos smiled and Ikaros hair flickered.

At the same moment all the devils were thrown out of the warehouse by an explosion.

"Well here I go then" said Issei as he opened his dragon wing and flew at a high towards their direction.

Adrigori charged another beam of demonic power and pointed it towards the kings.

As he fired his beam everyone closed because they couldn't do anything to save their masters.

After a large boom was heard everyone opened their eyes slowly and look towards the direction of their kings.

What they saw made their eyes wide open Issei was standing in front of Sona and Rias with his single hand extended creating a barrier.

"Are you two okay?" asked Issei with a voice full of concern which made both of their hearts flutter with happiness.

"Yes somehow thanks" said Sona causing Issei to smile as he stood up and looked at the man with a face full of anger.

"You pay for hurting my friends" said Issei in anger to Adrigori who was standing in front of him.

Issei activated Annulation Gear which caused everyone to get shocked as they looked at Issei's sacred gear for the first time.

" **Reverse Gravity"** as Issei said that the man in front of him to start floating in air.

"Now let's see how much you like to feel pain" said Issei as he activated **"Gravity Bind"** restring his moments while he was in air.

"You should be grateful as I will end your pitiful life with my hands" said Issei to which the man struggled and trying to free himself.

"Release me at once you son of a bi…" before he could say anything else Issei snapped and destroyed one of his arm using **"Molecular dispersion"** and the man screamed as blood gushed out of his arm **.**

"What did you say here I was going to kill you peacefully but now I will torture you until you die" said Issei in a dark tone and destroyed one of his legs the man screamed and everyone get terrified at this scene.

After destroying all of his limbs Issei was socked in the blood of Adrigori.

" **Compression"** said Issei as Adrigori's messed up body started to bend inwardly as everyone could hear the sound of breaking bones until his screams went silent.

Everyone was terrified at the sight in front of them one that the man who had almost killed them and them other that it was done none other than Issei who was looking down and taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Sorry about that I lost my cool for a moment there" said Issei as he displayed his signature smile causing who were still conscious to blush.

"its okay Issei no need to worry" said Rias to which Issei casted healing magic on all of them as everyone slowly got up.

After that Issei invited everyone to his house so they could treat the wounds who were not cured by Issei's magic.

-Time skip-

*Issei's house*

As everyone reached his house Issei knocked on the door which was opened by Ikaros and everyone went inside.

Everyone was sitting in the living room which was surprisingly big enough so that everyone could sit easily but Kokeno and Chaos were sitting on his lap.

After everyone was comfortable and drinking tea Issei put his cup down as he opened his mouth to talk.

"Okay now I will tell you all about my past so it will help you understand my behavior today" said Issei as everyone went silent and focused on to him.

"It all started when me and my parents were on a vacation in Kyoto exactly 10 years and 4 months" started Issei as everyone was listening to his story with deep interest.

"While we were coming back to our hotel from shopping we were attacked by a devil" said Issei as many gasps were heard from the crowed.

"What was it a stray devil?" asked Rias to which Issei shook his head in denial.

"Unfortunately no he said he was here to kill me on his master's orders" said Issei shocking everyone as he continued.

"After that he killed my parents who tried to stop him" said Issei looking down in a sad voice as most of the girls had tears in their eyes and Koneko hugged him to which he patted her head.

"But luckily I awakened my Annulation Gear and somehow killed him" said Issei as everyone was silent and a few of them were silently crying.

"We are sorry to hear that" said Sona breaking the silence which was getting intense every second.

"Issei if a devil killed your family then why do you treat us like this?" asked Akeno the question which was on everyone's mind after they heard Issei's story.

"It wasn't like that at first I completely heated every single one" said Issei as he sighed and continued telling his story.

"But in time I learned that not every devil is bad and there are also nice ones so I accepted the fact and changed my way of thing and here we are now as friends" said Issei giving a smile to which others also smiled and felt relived.

"Hey Issei can I ask something?" asked Rias to which everyone turned towards her with a curious look on their faces.

"Sure" said Issei as he was willing to answer any question they had.

"What powers does your Annulation Gear has?" asked Rias as everyone eagerly waited for the answer because they also wanted to know about it.

"Oh that it gives me control over natural forces which are Gravity, Weak Nuclear Forces, Strong Nuclear forces and Electrostatic forces" said Issei as everyone was shocked at the power of his sacred gear and he had two of them.

"And for the moves I used were developed by me using these powers" said Issei to which they all were silently absorbing the information which was given to them.

"Well I think we should be going now" said Sona as she got up which everyone followed afterwards.

"Won't you guys stay for dinner?" offered Issei but Sona declined his generous offer to which he showed slight disappointment but didn't push them.

"Well see you guys in school" said Issei as he sent them out of the door and waved at them when they were not in sight he closed the door.

After cleaning the living room Issei sat on the sofa as he let out a sigh.

 **(So kid I guess your plan worked) said Kurama inside Issei's mind to which he nodded.**

'Yup did you had any doubt that it won't' replied Issei inside his mind with a smile of satisfaction on his face.

 **{So what are you going to do now partner} said Ddraig to which Issei let out a sigh and rubbed his temples.**

'Now starts the difficult part now I have to get closer to devil kings using their sisters but I don't know when will an opportunity like that will show up' said Issei as he leaned on the back on the sofa.

"Now to take care of the fallen angel who asked me out the other day" said Issei to nobody in particular as he thought of them fallen angel named Yuuma which he knew was a fake name.

-Time skip: Next morning-

*School Gate*

Issei with Ikaros and Chaos in tow was crossing the school gate when he heard a commotion. When he looked at the direction of the noise he saw the two legendary perverts of the school were being chased by an angry mob of girls with wooden sword in their hands.

When they were passing by Issei he grabbed them from behind.

"Let us go you pretty boy" said the shaved headed boy in angry tone as he struggled with his grip.

"Come on man what's your problem" said the glasses wearing boy but Issei waited until the girls arrived.

"Thank you Issei" said Katase with a slight blush on her face.

"All yours" said Issei as he threw both of the perverts towards the girls who had a wicked look on their faces.

After that Issei could hear the screaming of agony from the boy. As he started to walk away he was called out by Murayama.

"Hey Issei" said Murayama to which Issei turned towards the two girls who were holding wooden swords.

"You two go to class I will meet you later" said Issei to which Ikaros and Chaos turned around and started walking towards the school building.

"Hey girls so how are the two of you?" said Issei while smiling which made both girls blush. But what he didn't know was that Rias and Sona were glaring at him with cold eyes.

Issei felt a chill run up his spine but he ignored it and continued talking to the two girls in front of him.

"We are fine and you?" asked Murayama with her head down to hide her pinked cheeks.

"Likewise. I didn't know that you girl were into Kendo" said Issei as he looked at the swords with interest clearly seen inside his eyes which made both girls look at him for a few moments before opening their mouth to speak.

"Yes actually Murayama is the captain of the kendo team" said Katase as she boasted while sticking her chest out with a proud expression and a grin on her face.

"Oh that's amazing" said Issei with a surprised look on his face at which Murayama looked down with a red face while Katase had a proud expression.

"I happen to know a little about sword play myself. Say how about a match I haven't had a good fight for a while" said Issei shocking the two girls who had a look of disbelief as they looked at each other.

Before long after thinking for a while they nodded at each other and looked at Issei to give him an answer.

"Okay but it won't be today" said Katase to which Issei nodded with a smile on his face.

"And remember Issei I won't go easy on you" said Murayama with a serious tone to which Issei smile while nodding.

"I won't have it any other way. I would have been disappointed if you had held back" said Issei as he said his good bye to the girls and went towards his class.

The day went by in an instant it was bored as usual. After visiting the ORC he was walking out of the school with his school bag over his shoulders and walking slowly towards his home.

-Scene break-

Now Issei was walking through the park which was surprisingly empty but he know that it wasn't natural because it was caused by a certain female fallen angel who was following his since a while ago.

Suddenly he was attacked by a light spear which caused an explosion covering the whole area with dust blocking the view but the fallen angel had thought she had killed her target.

"That what you get for making me stand and never showing up" said the voice of a woman who looked like an older version of Yuuma and wearing an S&M costume.

She was about to fly away when she heard voice which made her stop her moment and look at the direction in disbelief.

"So you finally showed your true colors" said Issei causing the fallen angel to look in his direction with disbelief.

When the dust cleared Issei could be seen standing with his dragon wings protecting him from the attack.

"So mind telling me your real name because I know that you used a fake name to get close to me" said Issei with a eased expression with one of his hands inside his pocket while other holding his bag over his shoulder.

The fallen angel didn't open her mouth and stayed silent with a shocked expression on her face but she quickly shook her head and regained herself.

"You what are you?!" exclaimed the fallen angel with a look of shock and disbelief because she had not seen anything like this before she knew his energy signature was strange but she didn't expected this.

Issei just shook his head in disappointment at not getting his answer but didn't say anything about it and opened his mouth to speak again.

"I was the one who asked first so you should to introduce yourself before asking a question" said Issei in a teasing tone causing her eye brows to twitch in annoyance and she prepared another light spear.

"It's Rayner now remember it in afterlife" said Rayner as she threw the light spear at an amazing speed heading straight towards his heart ready to pierce him on the spot.

Issei just stood on his original spot as he smirked and using his single finger to destroy the light spear causing the fallen angel to become terrified.

When she tried to run away she was grabbed by her face and smashed in the ground causing her few bones to break in the process.

She tried to scream but her mouth was covered with Issei hand letting no voice escape from her mouth.

"Now answering your question my name is Issei and I'm a dragon now remember it in afterlife" said Issei as he summoned his Boosted Gear.

Issei threw her up and used **"Dragon Shoot"** to completely destroy her body not leaving a single thing of her remaining.

'Satisfied now Ddraig' said Issei inside his mind as he deactivated the boosted gear and fixed the damage he had caused.

" **Not the slightest she was too weak" said Ddraig in disappointment while giving out a sigh.**

'Well can't blame you I was also disappointed' said Issei as he walked out of the park and headed towards his home.

"Well let's hope that something fun happen's that will entertain me for a while" said Issei to particularly nobody as he reached his home.

Which he didn't know that his wish will be granted sooner then he imagined by a blond haired devil.

 **The End**

 **So guys here is the third chapter sorry it took so long busy with study and other matters.**

 **You can also tell me your ideas which can help me speed up the next update.**

 **Also don't forget to Fav and Follow.**

 **Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD or any other anime or manga.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 **(Kurama Speaking)**

 **Forgive me for any mistakes in the chapter.**

 **Issei DXD: Revenge**

 **Chapter Four**

Training

It's been a few days since Issei had killed the fallen angel and also her partners in the abandoned church. He killed them the same night after he took care of Rayner.

But much to his disappointment a single priest managed to get away because he was not present at the moment when he attacked.

Now Issei was currently walking towards the school alone since Ikaros and Chaos were currently at Grigori because Azazal had asked Issei that he needed them to do something.

He had also noticed the change in Rias's mood which had taken a turn for the worst. She would keep busy in her thoughts but when Issei asks her he would get only a single answer.

"I'm okay it's nothing really"

And he would not ask further because he knew he would get the same answer.

After the school had ended he was walking down the corridor to reach ORC. When he arrived he was too busy in his thoughts the he failed to notice that there were other people in the club room which he didn't know.

As he entered the room without even knocking the first thing he saw was many new faces and from their energy he concluded that they were all devils.

Second that Rias was sitting with a man with blond hair and blue eyes who was touching Rias's and by her facial expression she hated it also Sona was sitting opposite to her while their peerages were standing at the side.

Lastly he noticed a maid in the corner which caught Issei's attention he was always fascinated by maids he often went to maid café in private.

Seeing Issei come inside Rias happily stood up to greet him.

"Welcome Issei" greeted Rias happily at the same moment everyone noticed Issei and he also returned to his senses.

Seeing Rias's reaction the man became angry while Grayfia raised her elegant brows and looked at the brown haired boy who had come in.

After Issei came back to his senses he also greeted back completely ignoring the angry devil.

"Hello I see that you have guests" said Issei as he sat down next to Sona who was drinking tea with a small blush on her face which was completely ignored by him.

The blond devil made Rias sit down by force.

"Rias who is this low class shit sitting in the presence of The Great Riser" said now known as Riser in an arrogant tone looking down on Issei making him annoyed.

Rias and Sona were not happy at this when Rias was about to open her mouth to speak she was cut off by Issei who spoke faster than her.

"I guess your memory is bad because Rias had already said my name and you still forgot" said Issei making Riser look like a fool to which he got angry and stood up.

"How dare you a lowly being call Riser an idiot!" said Riser with an angry voice as his aura leaking out of his body making some of the weak devils making a hard time breathing.

But it didn't had any effect on Issei as he merely smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"I didn't say that you are an idiot you are just making things up don't tell me you also think that you are an idiot" said Issei making a few devils in the room snicker which caused Riser's face to become red with anger and hatred.

"How dare you make a fool out of me!" yelled Riser as he coated his fist with flames and attacked Issei.

Before anyone could react Issei looked directly at Riser and only said " **Kneel** ".

Riser at the very moment was on his all fours in front of Issei kneeling and no matter how hard he tried he could not get up.

Seeing their master kneeling in front of a man his peerage also attacked Issei. He only pointed a single finger at them and moved it downwards and they also were in the same position as Riser only his sister who didn't attack him was not kneeling.

Issei got up and moved in front of Riser and put his foot on his head making him more humiliated in front of everyone.

"You should know who you are messing with before looking down on them" said Issei as he used his foot to press Riser's face to the ground.

Grayfia who was silent the whole time opened her mouth to speak and also she raised her aura to threaten Issei to let go of Riser.

"I request you to release Lord Riser or this will not end well for you" said Grayfia as she raised her aura making everyone unable to breath except Issei.

He only released a portion of his aura making her aura completely vanish making Grayfia shocked as she opened her eyes wide but soon returned to normal state.

From outside she looked pretty calm but inside her mind she could not help but to shack in fear because of the power he had just showed for a split second was enough to tell her that he was clearly more powerful than her.

At the same time Rias stopped Issei "Issei that enough please let him go we don't want to cause unnecessary fights here" said Rias no matter how much she wanted he was still a high class devil and for them pride was everything.

"Okay" said Issei nodding as he removed his foot from his head and sat down. After sitting down he cancelled his power making them able to stand up.

Issei looked at Riser while grinning ear to ear and moving his brows up and down taunting him but Riser couldn't do anything in front of Grayfia so he could only sit down.

"Lady Rias if I may" said Grayfia to which Rias nodded and she continued "Your brother Lord Lucifer had made a suggestion for this kind of situation".

"Of course he did and what is it?" asked Rias eager to learn about the suggestion which her brother had come up with because she will do anything to get out of this marriage.

"Lord Lucifer has suggested a rating game and the winner will have their wish fulfilled" said Grayfia shocking everyone present.

Rias was unable to say anything about this while Riser was genuinely happy about this suggestion and he immediately agreed.

"Riser accept" said Riser as he stood up and looked towards Issei with hate then looked towards Rias while saying. "Riser will give you 10 days to prepare and after that you will become my bride".

"I'd rather die than marry you!" said Rias with a disgusted look in her eyes as she looked at Riser.

Riser only laughed and teleported away with his peerage. Now only Grayfia, Rias and her peerage, Sona and her peerage and Issei remained.

"I will report this to Lord Lucifer" said Grayfia to which Rias only nodded and she teleported away. She did not forget to observe Issei at the time of teleportation.

"Well then Rias I wish you good luck now I have to return to the student council office" said Sona as she got up and left with her peerage following close behind.

Rias remained silent while thinking about what to do next and Issei was also silent while leisurely drinking the tea which was given to him.

After some thinking Rias finally raised her head and said "Okay guys we are going to train our butt of in these ten day" to which her peerage nodded with high spirits.

"Also Issei…" said Rias as she faced the strongest man in the room to which he looked towards her "Can you help us."

"Okay" said Issei plainly.

"I know what are you going to say that it's none of your buss…" tried to say Rias when her brain had finally processed what Issei had said and she became really happy.

"Really! Thank you you don't know how that much mean's to me" thanked Rias to which Issei shook his head.

"Don't mention it I also didn't like that guy but remember this once the training starts you all will be begging for mercy" said Issei while grinning and everyone felt a cold shiver run down their spine.

"I getting excited by just thinking about it" said Akeno while biting one of her fingers.

"Okay then we will leave tomorrow once Ikaros and Chaos are back" said Issei as he got up and looked at them to which they nodded.

"Now that you mentioned it where are they?" asked Rias to which Issei who was about to close the door behind him stopped and turned around.

"Oh just they are with Azazel who asked me to send them" said Issei shocking them and they went completely silent until Kiba in a shacking voice asked him.

"Az-Azazel as in Governor General of Fallen Angels Azazel" said Kiba to which Issei nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah he is like a very old friend of mine" said Issei as he rubbed back of his head slightly embarrassed "Okay then see you guy tomorrow and don't be late".

After saying that he left leaving a completely stunned devils in the room after some time after everyone recovered from their shock they went to their respective homes to prepare.

*Underworld*

After Grayfia had returned she told the entire incident to Sirzechs who was now thinking with his hands interlocked and looking down.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sirzechs to which Grayfia nodded and opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes he is more powerful than me but he didn't show any hostility at all he only attacked Lord Riser because he attacked his first" said Grayfia to which Sirzechs sighed and leaned back on his chair and looking at the celling.

"What was his name again?" asked Sirzechs to which his queen and wife opened her mouth to speak.

"I believe it was Issei that's what Lady Rias called him" said Grayfia recalling the matter which had happed earlier.

"Well that's good that Rias had made powerful friend but we still need to keep an eye on him and also check his background" ordered Sirzechs to which Grayfia bowed and left to assign people for the task.

Sirzechs looked outside the window while thinking about other things.

After that Sirzechs made a call to someone telling that person the details about the situation of things.

" _Are you certain about this_ " asked the person on whose voice resembled to that of a girl.

"Yeah the boy has the same name as him but that can be a coincidence but just to be sure I have made a background check on him" said Sirzechs to which the girl on the other side released a sigh.

" _Well we'll now when we get the reports and hope that our suspicious is wrong_ " said the girl to which Sirzechs leaned back on his chair.

"The results will come in a few days so see you then" said Sirzechs ended the call and looked outside the window again gazing at the moon.

-Time skip: Next Morning-

*At school*

Issei with Ikaros and Chaos was waiting for Rias and her peerage in the ORC Kiba and Koneko were the first ones to arrive.

After some time Issei was starting to get irritated because they were not showing up so he asked Kiba about it.

"Hey Kiba why are they late it's already past 11" said Issei in an irritated tone to which Kiba answered while sweating.

"Well you see that's….." as Kiba was trying to make an excuse the door was opened. Rias and Akeno finally arrived and Kiba released a sigh of relief.

Issei was clearly irritated so he glared at them making Rias step back while Akeno stayed at her orrignal place smiling.

"What took you guys so long I was at the limit of my patients you know!" said Issei as he calmed himself down going back to his usual attitude.

"My my did you already started to miss us" said Akeno teasingly.

"Well now that you are all here let's get going" said Issei to which everyone nodded and Rias prepared a magical circle and they teleported away.

*Mountains*

In a quiet and clear field a red transportation appeared and came out Issei and his friends with large backpacks on their backs.

"Now we have to go by foot with these backpacks to reach the estate" said Rias to which everyone started to climb.

The first ones to reach Issei, Ikaros, Chaos, and Koneko. After that Rias, Akeno and lastly Kiba.

"Okay now that everyone's here so let's eat lunch first then start training, okay" said Issei to which everyone went inside to unpack their stuff.

After lunch everyone came out in the open field where Issei and his girls were waiting for them in training cloths.

"Okay now Koneko will train with Chaos while Akeno will be with Ikaros and the remaining two will be with me" said Issei to which everyone nodded after that Akeno raised her hand to ask a question.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to train?" asked Akeno to which Issei grinned to which everyone felt a chill on their back.

"Try to kill your opponent" said Issei shocking everyone and Issei continued "By that way of thinking you will not hold back, your moments will become sharper."

"And don't worry we will not kill you but that doesn't mean we will not hurt you so be prepared" said Issei to which everyone separated only leaving Issei, Kiba and Rias.

Issei stayed unmoving looking at the two of them who were in their fighting stances looking at him with sweat flowing down their face.

Suddenly Kiba moved in a very fast speed but that was still not enough since Issei could still follow his moments.

Issei only side stepped to avoid Kiba's attack and lightly chopped his head making him lose balance and fell down.

As he was looking at Kiba Rias tried to attack him he slightly moved his head to avoid it.

Kiba suddenly got up and tried to attack him with Rias backing him up with her magic. Issei dodged Kiba's every slash and also avoided Rias magic attacks.

This continued for some minutes. Issei was now dodging their attacks while yawning while Kiba and Rias were breathing heavily.

"Okay I think it's my turn now" said Issei as he started to walk towards them Rias again attacked him with magic while Kiba again attacked him but Issei grabbed him by his arm and threw him towards a tree which caused him unable to get up.

Rias continued to attack him but Issei slowly walked towards her while dodging her every attack. After Issei reached her, Rias closed her eyes, Issei simply flicked her forehead.

"I win" said Issei as Rias fell on her butt looking at Issei who was holding his hand to help her stand up which she gladly took and stood up.

At that time Kiba slowly walked up to them with her sword supporting himself up. Rias went up to him and started to heal him.

"Man, what kind of monster are you!" said Kiba as he was being healed and was finally able to stand up without some kind of support.

"Hahaha….. Well you guys were better than I expected but you are still not enough to defeat him" said Issei as both of them looked down and Issei sighed, he held his chin and began thinking of appropriate method to train them.

He was able to see their weakness, now he only need to help them overcome it.

So they continued to train till the end of the day, at the time the sun was sinking in the horizon so he stopped the training and they returned.

As they returned, they saw Koneko and Akeno were also exhausted from today's training and were laying on the couches.

Chaos was giving Koneko a lap pillow while Ikaros was in the kitchen as it was almost time for dinner.

At the dinner table Issei discussed the plans for coming days.

-Time Skip: 10 day-

*Arena*

Currently Issei was with student council watching the match between Riser and Rias which was going nicely in the start, they had taken care of most of Riser's peerage.

But after Koneko and Kiba lost due to a sudden attack from Riser's queen now it was only Riser and his queen verses Rias and her queen.

Now Rias and Riser were on the roof of the school which was the stage set for the match.

 **(This doesn't look good for the red head) said Kurama inside his head as he also observed the match from inside Issei's mind.**

 **{I agree he is more powerful them her and more experienced} said Ddraig as he analyzed the situation and gave his view of things.**

'Yeah, but that is all I could do for them in given time' replied Issei as he looked at Rias who was crying due to she had lost the match which would decide her fate.

"So she lost in the end" said Sona with a regretful tone as Grayfia announced the end of the match and Riser's victory.

 **(What are you going to do now kid?) asked Kurama as he knew Issei always have a plan for any kind of situation.**

'I can't do anything but if her brother asks me to help her then I will do something, if not there is still Sona' said Issei inside his mind with a regretful tone.

No matter what he do he was an outsider and cannot meddle with devil business, so he had to give up.

And according to Sona, Rias's marriage will be held in a few day in underworld.

-Time skip: day of the marriage-

Issei was laying on his bed while thinking that her brother was also supporting this marriage so that is why he still had not contacted him.

As he was thinking of this a magical circle appeared inside his room and Grayfia appeared from it.

"Why are you here?" asked Issei as he put on his guard. He knew why she was here but still decided to play dumb.

"Be at ease I'm not here to fight, I'm here on the orders of my master" said Grayfia to which Issei eased up and opened his mouth to speak.

"So what does Lord Lucifer want's from me?" asked Issei to which Grayfia took out a flier and handed it to Issei.

"He wants you to save his sister from this marriage" said Grayfia in her normal tone to which Issei grinned.

Issei was now very close to finding out who killed his parents now he only had to defeat that idiot to get the information on it.

"What's in it for me?" asked Issei to which Grayfia opened her mouth to speak.

"He will grant you anything within his power" said Grayfia.

"Tell your king that he has my assistance" said Issei to which Grayfia bowed and teleported away.

'You guys ready' asked Issei inside his mind.

 **(Ready as ever kid) said Kurama with excitement filled inside his voice but he had forgotten that today was Ddraig's turn.**

 **{I'm always ready partner} said Ddraig with same level of excitement as his roommate.**

'Then let's go' said Issei as he teleported away.

 **The End**

 **That's it for this chapter I hoped to write a long one but I wanted to ask that should Riser be Killed or Completely Broken.**

 **So I'll leave it you guys to decide Risers future.**

 **Buy now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own anything from High School DxD or any other anime or manga.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

 **[Albion Speaking]**

 **(Kurama Speaking)**

 **Issei DXD: Revenge**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Battle and Request**

*Underworld*

*Phoenix Residence*

At Phoenix household the engagement party of Riser and Rias was underway. At first it was going too held at different place but Riser pulled some strings to change it.

Riser wanted the party to be over without any incidents but that didn't happen.

Currently Riser was in his household's biggest gardens fighting Issei while being toyed with and humiliated.

"Come on Riser don't tell me that you're giving up?" said Issei mockingly as he was using Kurama's balance breaker.

He had red irises with oval pupils, claws on his hands. He was standing on all four while having an amused look on his face.

Suddenly he received a kick on his chin and was sent flying upward then another impact from a drop kick broke his skull with a loud noise.

As his healing ability fixed him, Riser started to think how it ended up like this.

-Time Reverse-

A few hours ago

Riser was currently in front of many elderly looking people along with his father. Sirzechs was also there but stood on the opposite side from them.

These elderly people were from the devil council and they were listening to Riser's request.

"Please I request the honorable council to change the location of engagement party to Phoenix household" said Riser with respect but internally he was thinking something else.

"Why do you want to change the location? Can you tell the council?" said the one who was sitting at the highest seat.

He had green eyes and black hair wearing a majestic robe that didn't fall behind the armor of a devil king.

"Certainly Head Councilor" said Riser as he bowed and opened his mouth to speak.

"I have some security issues with that place and I don't want any troubles happening during the party" finished Riser speaking his reason of the request.

"I object" said Sirzechs who had been silent up until now gathering all the eyes on himself.

Riser was cursing Sirzechs inside his heart because he had to make preparations for the _Special Guest_ that could interrupt his engagement he wasn't sure but there's no harm in being prepared for the worst.

"And your reason of objection Lord Lucifer" asked the Head Councilor seeking an answer from the Sirzechs.

"First of all there I no issue of security the venue is being guarded by elite devil guards, and the invitations have been already handed out, it would be bad to suddenly change it, what will guests think" said Sirzechs revealing the reason and making sure that the location remains the same.

"Please don't worry about the guests Lord Lucifer, Riser will personally apologize to them and give suitable gift as compensation" said Riser looking at Sirzechs as he continued "Also even with elites Riser does not feel at ease and for that purpose Riser asks Lord Lucifer's corporation in this matter"

Sirzechs could not argue back even if he did, the decision would go in Riser's favor as his father had bribed the councilmen.

No matter what Sirzechs said he had no way to win against the corruption of devil council and if he tried to go against him he would be removed from his position as the devil king.

"After hearing both parties the council had decided to accept the request of Riser Phenex" said the Head Councilor "The location will be changed to Phoenix household" as they finished all the councilmen stood up and started to leave.

As they were leaving both Riser, his father and Sirzechs bowed their heads. After everyone was gone they looked stood up straight.

"We will be leaving now, we have preparation to make for receiving guests" said Riser's father as he and Riser left with a teleportation circle.

"Damn it all! If only they didn't change the location!" shouted Sirzechs as his power leaked shaking the whole building.

After calming down he begin to think of a plan to make Issei come to Phoenix Household.

He decided he would leave a written massage there for Issei at the location.

But what Sirzechs didn't know that Riser would sent a few powerful devils at the previous location to attack Issei if he did show up.

So after deciding he also teleported away.

*Kouh: Issei's house*

Issei was also getting ready for his fight against Riser.

While starching his arms and legs Kurama started to talk to him.

 **(So kid I can tell that you are pretty excited today) said Kurama talking to Issei in his mind.**

Issei answered while grinning "You can tell huh, after I beat that devil, I'll be able to find out about the one that killed my parents" said Issei as he materialized a chess piece in thin air.

Suddenly he felt the aura of a few devil around his house at the same time Ddraig materialized on Issei's hand.

 **{Do sense it as well partner} asked Ddraig to which Issei nodded.**

"Yeah they're around five of them and they are hiding their presence, seems to be they are investigating on something" replied Issei as he felt the small amount of aura they are leaking.

The amount of aura that they are leaking is very small which indicates that they are professional's, but they have bad luck because Issei could pick up even the smallest amount which is why he can always know what's happening in his surroundings.

The name of this technique is **"Aura Zone"** in this way he can what is happening and what is going to happen by reading the changes in their aura.

 **(Shall we go welcome them?) said Kurama in an excited tone to which Issei nodded while grinning.**

"I don't see why not we still have a few hours before the party and it'll serve as a good warm-up" said Issei as he started to leave his underground training facility.

"We also need to find out what they are looking for, if they are looking for me or about me I'll give them a beating and then re-write their memories that they didn't find anything before letting them go" said Issei as he went out of his house towards the nearest devil.

 **{And if they investigating something else?} asked Issei curious about what happens when they are not looking anything about his host.**

"I'll still give them a beating as a warm-up and erase memories about the fight" said Issei as he saw an old man across the road he was waiting for the traffic signal.

Although his disguise was perfect but it failed its purpose because Issei could sense auras of everything around him, so he knew that this was a devil.

While grinning inside Issei went to the devil disguised as a devil.

"Can I help you to cross the street" said Issei offering to help the old man.

"Thank you, young man I'm very grateful" said the old man accepting help without suspecting anything because Issei also had changed his looks he looked like a lean, with black hair and black eyes.

He also changes his facial features so now he looked completely different from before.

"So where are you going, if I know I can help you look for the place" offered Issei to which the old man shook his head.

"No need, I'm here to meet my son and grandchildren and the place very close from here" said the old man refusing the help of Issei.

"Really but I never heard that a devil had a family in this area" said Issei with a grin to which the old man suddenly jumped away from him and went into battle stance.

"Who are you?! And how did you know?!" asked the old man yelling causing the people in the surrounding to look towards them.

"Heh, I never saw an old man jump so fast" said Issei grinning while showing his teeth.

"Answer me?!" yelled the old man.

In response Issei snapped his fingers to which everyone in the surrounding feel asleep. Issei also reverted back to his original looks.

"Does this answer your question" said Issei to which the devil tried to run away as he was about to fly away his right foot got caught by Issei.

The devil struggled to get his foot free and kicked Issei with his other foot but before his kick landed he was thrown towards the wall in a tremendous force.

The devil named Ray broke through the walls and many houses before coming to a stop.

Because he was an intelligence agent he had very little fighting experience so he was knocked out due to impact.

Issei picked him up restored the broken walls and houses and teleported away soon after all the people woke up and begin their work like nothing happening.

Issei took the Ray to his house and read his memories and he found out that they were investigating about him so didn't need to hold back.

First Issei re-wrote Ray's memories and threw him in a random place.

From his memories he also found what others look like but he couldn't know who gave them the order because they were given orders by a latter that didn't have the name of the person who gave the order. So it was a big disappointment for him.

"Oh well I can't do anything about now, can I" said Issei as he went to find other four.

"Let's go get some more punching bags" said Issei as he spread his wings and began to fly towards the others while having a twisted smile.

The second one was disguised as a police man. He was asking questions from the people who he came across.

Once he was in a deserted street Issei landed in front of him and without saying anything attacked the devil. The devil tried to defend himself but was easily taken down like the first one.

 **{Come on Partner use me} said Ddraig eager to fight as well.**

"You already had your turn against the Fallen Angel" said Issei refusing the request but Ddraig didn't back down.

 **{But she wasn't even appetizer} said Ddraig to which Issei sighed.**

"Okay, but after that you will not ask for anything until Kurama's turn is over, Okay" said Issei to which Ddraig agreed.

" **Balance Break!"** Yelled Issei to which he was covered by scale mail.

First he re-wrote the memory of the devil he had defeated and flew towards the next.

After that he also located and defeated the remaining three half an hour before the engagement party.

When the time was up he teleported to the location.

*Underworld*

He decided to act cool by kicking the door open.

But what welcomed was not a glamorous party but a few machos. They were the devil that Riser had sent here to Kill Issei.

'What is the meaning of this' thought Issei as he thought that he has been tricked into trap which made him very angry.

Because the macho devils attacked him and anger Issei also attacked them mercilessly.

In a few minutes everyone except one devil were killed and Issei was holding him by neck while covered in blood, he looked like monster in the eyes of the devil.

The devil had lost both his arms and legs was bleeding heavily, his eyes were filled with fear, he was sure he will die so he closed his eyes waiting for his death.

"Hey" said Issei but the devil was so scared that he didn't hear him.

"Hey!" when Issei yelled loudly to which the devil opened his eyes and looked towards Issei in fear.

"Who gave you the orders to attack me. If you tell me honestly I'll let you live" said Issei hope filled in devils eyes.

If he survived he will be able to live because he was a member of Phoenix household so with Phoenix tear he can live a normal life again.

"Really?" asked the devil to which Issei nodded to which his eyes shined and he told Issei everything ignoring the consequence of action.

"We were sent here by Lord Riser to kill anyone who arrived here" said the devil to which Issei showed a twisted smile which made the devil shiver and he regretted his decision.

"Hey tell me where party is being held?" asked Issei with eyes of dead fish and the devil could feel endless darkness in them which can swallow the whole world.

The devil didn't speak to which Issei put more power in his grip to which the devil started to run out of breath.

"Please…..s-stop…I'll t-tell you" said the devil as he was about to lose consciousness.

Issei stopped to which devil gasped for air and opened his mouth.

"At Phoenix household's main mansion" said the devil to which Issei smirked and crushed the head of the devil killing him.

 **(Kid you could have known the location in his memories, you know) said Kurama asking for the reason because reading memory would have taken less time.**

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be fun, you know" said Issei as he jumped down from the building "Enough talk let's go we don't have much time".

After saying that Issei slightly starched himself.

" **Balance Break, four tales"**

As he finished saying that Issei was covered by a membrane of red aura with four fox tales on his back. He also grew claws on his hands, his eyes turned oval, he went on all fours. (Credits to: 6ixGodd)

" **Ground Shrinker" said Issei as he disappeared from the area leaving a large creator and a long red trail.**

*Phoenix household*

Riser extremely happy because his engagement party was proceeding smoothly and the guest were also having fun.

He thought that this will end without any trouble but how wrong he was.

On the other hand it was like the world was ending for Rias, her friends consoled her but nothing could be done now.

A single tear ran down her cheeks when it landed on the ground.

Suddenly the entire ground started to shake and everyone started to panic and Riser tried to calm them down.

After tens of seconds the shaking stopped and the party continued.

After that everyone present in the event could here sounds and fighting happening from far away slowly getting closer.

After a huge blast the sound disappeared completely and heavy silence ruled the place.

"Now then shall we contin…" said Riser breaking the silence but before he could finish his sentence something came towards him in an incredible hitting him and sending him flying.

The size of the object was about the size of a soccer ball but when Riser looked at it he saw the face of a guard that had been placed around the house.

Yes it was the head of devil guard. After that the door fell with a heavy thud raising a cloud of smoke.

"That's bad Riser you should wait for all the guest's to arrive" said figure visible within the cloud of dust "And also you sure know how to welcome people"

'Now this was cool enternce' thought Issei not showing his emotions on his face.

Riser knew this voice and he had a bad feeling about this. When the cloud of dust died down everyone gasped. Issei had disabled his balance breaker so he was on his two feet.

Rias also knew this voice so a new hope filled her heart.

There was Issei standing covered in blood and behind him were dead bodies of guards killed in a very cruel way.

As Issei walked forward everyone stepped away from him. Issei walked towards Riser to which he suddenly stood up.

"How dare you came here?!" yelled Riser to which Sirzechs stepped forward and spoke.

"I invited him" said Sirzechs to which everyone looked towards him.

"Lord Lucifer you" said Riser trying to know the reason to which Sirzechs nodded and opened his mouth.

"Yes, I thought of providing the guest some entertainment" said Sirzechs to which people started to whisper among themselves.

"What kind of entertainment?" asked Riser his suspicion about Sirzechs motives growing.

"A battle between Riser and Issei" Sirzechs declared to which his suspicion was spot on.

But even if it came down to this Riser was going to play the last card he had to insure that he comes out as the victor.

"Do you both accept?" asked Sirzechs getting a nod of approval from both of them.

"Alright then the winner will get anything they desire as long as it's within my power" announced Sirzechs to which Issei smirked.

"I'll make you regret coming here, just you wait" said Riser as he went away as the arena for them was being prepared.

After some time a barrier was erected around a large area in the middle of the garden so that the guests would be safe from the stray magic blasts.

Inside the barrier Riser and Issei were standing opposite to each other.

"I'll finish this quickly" said Riser as he took out a sword and Issei could tell that it was bad news his instincts were telling him that.

'A dragon slayer' thought Issei as he looked at the sword in Riser's hands there were many Dragon slayers in the world.

But what Riser was holding was a copy of the original, it didn't even had half of the power as the original.

Riser had investigated but he didn't much apart from him being a dragon and being current generation Red Dragon Emperor.

Due to him being part dragon his body reacted but this was not a threat to him.

 **{What will you do now partner} asked Ddraig to which Issei smirked.**

'I'll show him what true despair look like' said Issei as he raised his aura making the air and ground shake.

" **Balance Break, Zero Tail" shouted Issei as his claws grew eyes turned oval and went on his all fours releasing a huge amount aura causing ground him to break and float around him.**

"Start!" as the signal was given Riser started to run towards Issei which was pretty fast in eyes of people but to Issei it was really slow.

Issei didn't move from his position as Riser raised his sword to strike Issei in single attack.

"Roar!" suddenly Issei roared causing a shockwave sending Riser and earth around him flying in all directions.

Riser stood up while staggering his entire body received damage from the shockwave.

'Only with sound, this…' thought Riser as he raised his sword again and released his wings to gain more speed.

But before he could do anything Issei disappeared no one was able to follow his moments except Sirzechs as you would expect from a devil king and a Super Devil.

Next thing Riser knew the sword along with his hand was gone.

"Aaaa…" Riser raised a painful scream as his hands started to regenerate.

"So it was true that you can regenerate very fast, well that will make you a good punching bag" said Issei as he destroyed the fake Dragon Slayer with his bare hands shocking Riser greatly.

Riser stood there with a dumb face looking at that Issei opened his mouth.

"If you are not going to make a move then I will" said Issei as he moved towards Riser in high speed.

Riser tried to run away by flying upward but one of his foot was caught by Issei and he smashed in the ground very hard breaking a few of his bones.

"Wait,wait I….." Riser tried to surrender because he knew he cannot win so he would give up now and kill Issei using more powerful devils, but Issei caught his mouth not letting him finish.

"Do you think I'll let you, I'll make you pay for all the things you did to me today" said Issei as he let go of his mouth.

Suddenly he received a kick on his chin and was sent flying upward then another impact from a drop kick broke his skull with a loud noise.

-Present Time-

As Riser's healing ability fixed him again before he could open his mouth he punched on his face breaking his bones.

Issei kept doing this again Riser's cloths were now completely in own blood also with his tears and snot. Issei was also covered in fresh blood that also belonged Riser.

In the eyes of the audience Issei looked like a monster that didn't had a shred of mercy.

"Please forgive meee" said Riser while crying begging for forgiveness while hugging Issei's feet.

Issei disabled his balance breaker, Riser thought that he was forgiven as he raised his face looking at this twisted smile he knew he was completely wrong.

He couldn't even fake death because Issei would use gravity to make him stand again

"Now to break you even further" said Issei as he grabbed Riser's head and showed him an illusion.

"Aaaaa….. nooooo….." Riser screamed the audience looked sorry for him but they couldn't do anything according to the rules the match cannot end until one of them surrenders.

Even Rias who hated Riser to the core felt slightly sorry for him.

In Riser's illution he was a girl who was r**ed by all kind of men. To Riser it was enough to completely break down his spirit and soul.

After Riser was completely broken Issei let him go Riser fell on the ground with thud tears running down from his eyes devoid of life.

"W-Winner Issei Hyoudou" said the announcer after that the barrier was lifted Riser's family rushed towards him.

Seeing Riser in this state they were burning with hatred towards Issei.

"I'll make you pay for this" said Riser's father to which Issei turned towards him looking into Issei's eyes Riser's father thought he was looking at a monster.

He could see a huge dragon and a fox in him making his scared as his entire body shook.

"I'll be waiting for it" said Issei as he turned around and stated walking.

'Another cool dialog, nice me' thought Issei as he was suddenly hugged bringing him out of thoughts.

As he looked down he saw Rias hugging him.

"Thank you very much" Rias thanked Issei for helping her and let go with a red face.

"Sorry I got blood on your dress" apologized Issei as he saw blood on her white dress to which Rias shook her head.

"No, its okay, it was given by him after all" said Rias telling him that she doesn't mind because she didn't even liked it much.

After sometime Sirzechs came towards Issei.

"Congratulations on winning the fight, so what would you like to request" asked Sirzechs as he was very happy about his victory of Issei.

"I want two things, first the engagement between Riser and Rias to be terminated" said Issei to which Sirzechs smiled and nodded.

"Okay and second?" asked Sirzechs but even he didn't except this kind of request.

"Please let me meet Ajuka Beelzebub I want to ask him analyze something" said Issei shocking Sirzechs as wasn't expecting this at all.

"Is that all" asked Sirzechs to which Issei nodded and Sirzechs sighed.

"Okay I'll fix an appointment with him" said Sirzechs agreeing to the request.

"Well then if you'll excuse me" said Issei as he teleported away.

Rias, her friends and her peerage were really happy at this and they were looking forward to seeing Issei in school.

Sona was clearly jealous because Rias had taken the lead but she still give up. Today she will be happy with her best friend.

*Issei's House*

 **(Only a few steps away from finding him) said Kurama to which Issei nodded and looked upward.**

"Yeah, now it's just a matter of time" said Issei as he went to bathroom to wash of the blood.

'Just you wait once I find you won't die an easy death' thought Issei under the shower as he washed of the blood from his hair and face.

 **The End**

 **Sorry for late update but I had final exams which lasted two month and now I'm back so I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and fav.**

 **Also give ideas for the story as well.**

 **Bye now.**


End file.
